


Honest to God

by indigo_carter



Series: Wincest Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: :(, M/M, Sadness, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter





	Honest to God

Honest-to-God, he’d never expected things to end up this way. He’d swear it to any judge, any jury, and deity that required it of him. Honest-to-God, he’d never thought he’d be the one to fall in love with his own brother. The thought made his stomach writhe. The thought made him feel sick, but when he thought about Sam, the nausea slipped away, replaced with a blossoming warmth flooding his limbs, lightening his heart and sending fuzziness swooping through his mind.

When dad had been around it had been a non-issue. When dad had been around, the threat of his reaction if he ever suspected Dean’s growing desperation for his brother was enough to stop his heart in its tracks. But dad was gone and Sam was back and now there was nothing to stand between his head and his heart and the in-built desire to protect Sammy, even if that meant going to an early grave himself and never, ever laying a hand on Sam or anyone else again. Love and desperation and horror and fear flooded his system every waking moment, hunting or not, by Sam’s side or not. No one could ever know the wrong-beautiful-hateful-overwhelming feelings which threatened to drown him at any given moment. No one.

Honest-to-God, this wasn’t what he’d intended, and now…now he’d never get the courage together to tell him. Honest-to-God. He’d never hurt Sammy that way. Not after everything. Not ever.


End file.
